Saving Kurt
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: Kurt's got the letters I wrote, my picture in a frame. He's had a year to let go, but he's still wearing my ring. R
1. Baby Please Come Save Me

**Warning: Grab your tissues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or the song "Saving Amy" Brantley Gilbert (But I do recommend you listen to it, it is incredible. I cry every time.)**

Saving Kurt

As Kurt sat at his vanity he closed his eyes, taking a shaky breath before the tears started coming. Spread out over the dark brown surface were the letter he had accumulated since the start of our relationship.

The tears started flowing faster down Kurt's rosy cheeks.

"Oh god, Blaine," he whispered out loud. He reached his hand out and picked up the 8x10 photo of e that was taken the Christmas before last. I was sitting on the floor by the tree, a big red box on my lap, looking out of the frame with a doofy smile on my face, looking at Kurt.

Kurt traced the fingers of his left hand over my frozen face and the gold band on his hand sparkled brightly. He noticed it too and his attention shifted from my face to the ring. His reflection in the mirror revealed to me that he was thinking of the night I placed it there, more than a year ago.

"_Kurt, I wanted to ask you something," I said tentatively._

"_And what would that be?" Kurt asked, too distracted by the night and the people around us to notice how nervous I was. We were walking down Broadway, still excited because we had seen a real Broadway play. The street was lined with people, all talking and laughing and pushing others out of their way and I stopped walking. Right in the middle of the sidewalk. The people around me let out sounds of annoyance but I didn't care, I stood there waiting for Kurt to notice that I was no longer next to him and come back. _

"_Blaine what are you doing?" He asked, his perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised._

"_I wanted to ask you something," I repeated._

"_And you can't walk while you talk?" I shook my head and Kurt rolled his eyes. "What is it?" He asked._

_I took a deep breath, digging in my pocket for the velvety box._

_Right there, on the middle of Broadway, with thousands of people walking by us, I dropped to one knee. _

_I heard Kurt gasp and as I looked up at him I couldn't breathe. The Broadway lights lit up a halo around his head, his soft lips were parted in shock, his dazzling eyes widened._

"_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," I said reaching for his hand. "You are the love of my life. I told you that in high school and now it's truer than ever. I do not want to spend a single second a single second without you. I promise that I will love you for every moment of forever that we have together. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"_

_There was exactly ten seconds of silence. Not because he had to think about it, but because he had to pinch himself to make sure it was real. Then-_

"_Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Oh my god yes!" Kurt pulled me to my feet and threw his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him. Kurt pulled his head back and then smashed our lips together in one of the most sloppiest, most passionate kissed we ever shared. _

_I pulled back breathless and grinned up in to his eyes that were shining with unshed tears. I looked down at the velvety box and slowly opened it. The simple gold band stood out against the black velvet and Kurt picked t up. He held it in his hand, staring at it for a few moments before noticing the engraving._

"_Courage," he whispered with a grin. That was when his tears started falling. He brought his eyes to mine and said, "Do I have to put it on myself?"_

_I chuckled and took the ring from him. He held out his left hand and I slipped it onto his ring finger. _

_We both stared at it for a minute before he grabbed my face and kissed me hard._

"_I love you Blaine Anderson," He whispered against my lips. "I love you so much." _

The memory brought more tears to his grey eyes. He bent hi head down, forehead touching the vanity and he grabbed fistfuls of his hair as he started sobbing. His shoulders were shaking and mangled screams were coming out of his throat.

"Blaine!" He shouted. He picked his head up and picked up my picture again. "Save me," he cried. "Baby, please come save me!"

I wish he knew that I'd do anything, anything at all to lean down and kiss the tears of his face.

Anything to tell him that everything's okay.

Anything to pull him close and feel his heartbeat next to mine.

But I can't.

I can't kiss his cheeks.

I can't say that everything's okay.

I can't feel his heart beat next to mine.

Because I can't touch him.

Because I don't have a voice.

Because I don't have a heartbeat.

"Blaine," Kurt called out again. "Blaine," I reached my hand out, letting it hover over his shaking shoulder wishing with everything I used to be that my hand would travel those last two inches.

_I placed my hand on Kurt's shoulder from behind. "Hey honey," I said. "I gotta go."_

"_Nooooo," Kurt sang. "They party's not even half over." He gestured around at all of our friends. Our old Glee club members, from both the New Directions and the Warblers, come to celebrate our engagement._

"_I know but I have to get to the airport. If I don't leave now I'll miss my flight."Kurt sighed. _

"_Okay," he pouted. He leaned his head down and pecked my lips. "I love you,"_

"_Mmmm," I said wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love hearing that."I rubbed our noses together, closing my eyes. But Kurt pulled back, clearing his throat. Opening my eyes I grinned at him. "I love you too," I pulled him back against me and buried my face in his neck. I took a deep breath. _

"_Blaine, your gel is getting in my pours," Kurt complained. _

"_You love it," I said._

"_I do not." He pulled out of my arms, but he was grinning. "Go catch your flight," He said. _

_I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled his head down so I could kiss him, really kiss him. I pulled back and sigh._

"_I will call you when I land." I gave a kissed him lightly. _

"_You better," Kurt said. _

_I kissed him again. Kurt pulled back coughing. "Go," He said. I started backing away. "I'll see you in a week." He told me._

That was the last thing he said to me.

The last time he saw me.

I never even made it to the airport.

It's been a year. A year and Kurt was still hurting.

For a year I've watched him losing his mind, going crazy myself because there was _nothing_ that I could do. Nothing.

I know that there is no hope for saving me, but God, there is still hope for saving Kurt.

**So, uhm, yeah. **

**Don't kill me, I'm pretty cool.**

**This is gonna be multi chapter. But not many. Like three or four. **

**But pretty please tell me your thoughts on this. I would really appreciate it.**


	2. I Still Watch Him Sometimes

**So, it's been five days since I posted the first chapter and I currently have a bunch of big black power lines lying in my front yard – aka I have no power so I've literally got nothing to do. Ontop of the no power there's a thunder and lightning storm going on and even though it's 9:29 AM it's dark enough to be 9:29 PM. Maybe that is a bit of an exaggeration but hey, no power means no coffee maker means no coffee for Amanda. Do you realize how devastating that is for me?**

**So back to Klaine. I really don't have anything about this chapter to put in the AN so just enjoy.**

**I want to thank **_**squiggl..giggle**_** because she told me this story was "brilliant". I love you for that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Kurt, Blaine or the lyrics to "Saving Amy" by Brantley Gilbert. Or any other part of the song. Or "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane which literally pushed its way into this story all on its own.**

Saving Kurt

Kurt ran around the apartment so fast her was nearly a flash. Running to the bathroom to fix his hair. Running to the bedroom to fix his outfit. Running to the front door to check if _he _was here yet.

He.

Kurt had a date tonight.

His first date in more than three years.

And he was nervous. So very nervous.

More nervous than I was that spring day at Dalton when I told him how I felt.

"_Why did you choose me to sing that duet with?"_

"_Everybody has a moment where they go Oh! There you are. I've been looking for you forever." I took a deep breath and reached for his hand. "This week, watching you do 'Blackbird' I had that moment, about you. You move me Kurt, and this duet is just an excuse to spend more time with you." (1)_

_And then I kissed him. _

And even though we spent so many years together that kiss, our first kiss, was my favorite. Everything was so new and foreign to both of us, and neither of us really knew what to do but that was okay because we didn't know what to expect either.

Don't get me wrong, every single one of the kisses we shared took my breath away but that first kiss, that was reason we had all those other kisses.

I still watch Kurt sometimes just to make sure he's alright. Because I promised him forever, and that's one promise I intend to keep.

And that's why I was watching as Kurt stubbed his toe on his nightstand. "Arrrrggggghhhhhh!" Kurt shouted picking up his foot and cradling it in his hand as he continued to hop to the front door.

Just as he got there the phone rang.

Murmuring more bad words under his breath Kurt returned to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He took a deep breath before saying. "Hello?" I followed him as he made his way back to the front door. "No he's not here yet Rachel, I wouldn't have answered the phone if he was." He opened the door and peaked out at the street. "It's only six-thirty, he's not supposed to be here until seven." Kurt shut the door and made his way back to the bedroom.

He stood in front of his full length mirror that hung on the back of his closet door and he explained, in detail, what he was wearing to Rachel. He laughed at something Rachel said and I got lost in the sound.

He had only recently started laughing again.

Hell, he really on just started _talking_ again.

After I died he closed himself off completely. Barley spoke, barley listened, barley left the apartment.

No amount of talks and promises from our friends affected him.

That was worse than knowing I couldn't do anything, knowing that I was the reason he was like that. No I didn't purposely die, but my death caused the old Kurt, the one I fell in love with, to die to.

This new Kurt was so different from the man I was going to marry. He was more reserved, quiet. He was unsure of himself and everything around him. And I knew that almost everything he did or saw reminded him of me in some way.

Most of the time it was something good, happy that made him smile as a memory washed over him. But that didn't mean that he didn't end up in tears when he had to remember that I wasn't there to reminisce with him.

He turned the radio on as he walked back to the kitchen, chatting with Rachel about what he was going to do on his date. After a couple sentences, Rachel cut him off to say something and Kurt's smile twitched.

"I know, Rachel," he said. "I'm happy that I'm _feeling_ happy again." He reached up and almost ran his hand through his perfectly coiffed hair, but stopped himself at the last minute. "I didn't think that I'd ever be okay again after Blaine-" he stopped talking. He closed his eyes for a moment, then went over the fridge and dug out a diet Coke. "I'll always love him." Kurt said as he opened the Coke. "But it's not healthy to act like it's possible for him to come back. Blaine would want me to be happy. I know that. And wallowing in self pity is not happy, nor is it flattering. I am going to get on with my life. I'm going to date, even though I know that I will never love somebody as much as I loved Blaine. And I am going to try to become happy again, all the time."

Kurt took a sip of the Coke as he listened to what Rachel was saying to him. But as the music on the radio changed, so did his posture. He went rigid. He froze, with the Coke can halfway to his mouth. The tears came at the same time as the lyrics.

_I walked across and empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. _

Kurt choked out a sob and I saw the scene from McKinley's courtyard playing in his eyes.

_I felt the Earth, beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and I made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

I could hear Rachel on the other end of the phone demand Kurt to tell he what was wrong. But I could tell that Kurt couldn't hear her. He couldn't even hear the song playing on the radio anymore. All he could hear was my voice, singing the lyrics. The voice of a nervous teenage boy in a blue and red blazer. And the voices of the other Warblers harmonizing behind me as we sang to a boy in a white jacket who was very near tears. A boy who threw his arms around me when the song ended, and whispered that he would never say goodbye to me.

Kurt sobbed again and sank to his knees. He placed the phone and the can of soda on the floor and dropped his head into his hands. "Oh god, Blaine," he whispered. "I can't do this,"

Yes you can! I wanted to shout at him. I tried to shout at him.

I wanted to pull him to his feet and shake his shoulders because he _needed_ to do this. He needed to go on this date.

But I didn't have to pull him up because _He_ opened the front door and called out, "Kurt?"

But Kurt was too caught up in the memory of when our love was just beginning to hear him.

"Kurt," he called again, stepping into the house. "I saw you through the window." He shut the door and started towards the kitchen. "Are you okay?" He squatted down next to Kurt and reached his hand out to his shoulder. "Kurt," he said again.

Kurt jumped back and stared at _him._

"Liam!" Kurt gasped.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked again.

"_Kurt!"_ We all heard Rachel's shriek through the phone and Kurt quickly scooped it up and put it to his ear.

"Sorry Rach," He said. "I'll explain later. Right now I got to go. Love you." And He hung up, knowing that Rachel wouldn't have stopped talking unless he didn't give her the chance to talk. "Liam." Kurt said again.

"I- I saw you through the window," Liam explained. "You looked so sad. And then you dropped down behind the counter and I couldn't see you anymore, and you didn't answer the door so I-"

"Shhhhh," Kurt said. "It's okay."

"Can I ask what's wrong?" Liam asked.

"This song," Kurt whispered.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

"What about this song?"

"I told you that I was engaged once right?" Liam nodded. "Well, we didn't break up. He died, right after he proposed." Kurt sniffled. "We had been together since high school…" And Kurt launched into the story of how we met, and how we got together, and how I sang him this song. "I'm sorry," Kurt said when he finished. "That's a lot to lay on you on the first date." He wiped his eyes. "That is, if you still wanna go on a date with me."

Liam chuckled. "Of course I do, Kurt! And I am really glad you told me. Now I know you better."

Liam grinned at Kurt who smiled back. "Are you sure?" He asked. "It's a lot of baggage to deal with."

"I'm sure," Liam said. He reached over and took Kurt's hand. "It seems to me that you just need to have some fun. So let's go have some fun." He stood up, pulling Kurt with him.

"Okay, but let me fix my face first." Kurt pulled his hand away and walked to the bathroom. I followed him and stood in the doorway as he splashed water over his face. He got a wash cloth and gently patted his face dry. Then he stared at himself in the mirror. "You can do this," he whispered to his reflection.

I walked up behind him and got as close as I could.

"You could do this," I repeated even though I knew he couldn't hear me.

"I can do this," Kurt said as he worked his magic on his puffy red eyes.

When he was done he walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Ready," he announced to Liam, who looked over and grinned at him.

"Then let's go." They made their way to the front door, oblivious to the fact that I was following them. I stood on the porch and watched as they got into Liam's car.

I smiled.

Because even from the porch I could see that Kurt was smiling too.

It was a little smile, tentative, but I knew by the time he came home that night the smile would be huge and genuine.

And that made me happy.

**(1) This was recited from memory so I do apologize if I got it wrong.**

***wipes brow* Few, that was longer than I expected it to be. Ususally I'm lucky if I can write something over 1,000 words and this one is nearly 2,000!**

**Anywhooo, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**And I think there is only gonna be one more chapter, for the last part of the song.**

**But I haven't started writing it yet so it will probably be about a week. That's what this one was, wasn't it?**

**Follow me on twitter yo! MandeeBiffle93**


	3. Kiss The Tears Right Off Your Cheeks

**Diss be the last one guys! **

**Thank you for sticking around!**

**I hope I didn't cause too many tears… Though I would be secretly glad if I did.**

Saving Kurt

I stood in the hospital room, watching the scene play out, listening to beep of the machines.

There was a group of Kurt's closest friends gathered around the bed silently watching him sleep. Knowing this was it, this was the end.

I felt a small stab at jealousy that Kurt at least got to say good bye to them all. But at the same time I was so, so glad that he did.

Rachel was gripping his wrinkly hand, tears falling down her face, Finn's hand on her shoulder.

Mercedes ran her fingers through her grey hair and sniffled.

I was so happy to see that almost every member of the New Directions was here, the ones that were still alive.

Even Sebastian was there; somehow after my death the two of them ran into each and started talking. They became good friends and had stayed that was for many years, and a few other old Warblers stood with him.

This seemed to be the exact opposite of the day that I last saw them all. We were so happy and young then. And now they are all old and sad.

And I was still twenty-three.

One of the machines started beeping erratically and somebody let out a sob. After a while a nurse came in and shut the machines off but I was already gone, pulled someplace very white and very bright and very warm.

Kurt was standing there, eighty –six years old staring up at the shining gold gates. When he caught sight of me I heard his gasp and I walked up to him. Tears were running down his cheeks. I smiled and stood on my tiptoes to kiss them away.

When I pulled back Kurt was twenty-three again and smiling at me like we had spent every moment of the last sixty-three years together.

"Blaine," He whispered.

"Kurt," I whispered back.

Kurt through his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. I pulled him close to me. He smelled just as he did the day I died. I started crying too as Kurt cleaved to me repeating my name over and over again.

I pulled away from Kurt and held him at arm's length. He reached up to wipe his eyes. "I missed you so much," He said.

"I know," I murmured. I ducked my head. "I watched you."

"You watched me?" He asked.

"I had to make sure that you moved on, that you were okay. There wasn't any hope for me but God, Kurt there was always hope for you. I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you couldn't come to terms with my death and move on and start smiling and laughing again."

"But Blaine, honey it wasn't your fault that you died." Kurt said.

"I know, Kurt," I told him. "But that doesn't mean I felt horrible as I watched you go crazy from missing me so much." I put my hand on his cheek. "You have no idea how much it _hurt_ to watch you that first year. How desperately I wished I could do _something_, do _anything_."

"Shhhhhhh," Kurt said. "It doesn't matter. It got better._ I_ got better."

"I know," I murmured. "But the image of you collapsed on the floor, clutching my picture and sc-screaming my name." I paused to catch my breath but Kurt didn't let me finish. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

If I wasn't already dead, I probably would have died from the feeling.

I had waited sixty-three years to kiss Kurt again. Kurt pulled away and I tried to follow his lips, to kiss him again but he kept his lips out of my reach and he started speaking. "You said you watched me?"

"That first year it was constant, but once you started living again, it was less frequent. But I've check in on you at least twice a year for the past sixty years."

"So you know that I- I never found anybody who could – who-"

"Shhhh," I shushed him. "Why do you think I haven't moved on?"

"I don't know," Kurt whispered.

"I couldn't without you, silly," I tapped his nose. "We are soul mates, Kurt. You only get one of those." And I managed to kiss him again. Deeper this time, more urgently with a lot of tongue and teeth and _oh god_ how much I missed this.

When we pulled apart, I reset our foreheads together and we just stood that way, for who know how long, just being in each other's company, something that had been lost to us for sixty-three years.

Finally, after what could have very possibly been hours, I whispered, "I love you Kurt Hummel."

"I never stopped loving you Blaine Anderson. I knew from the moment that I first met you that I was going to love you forever, and that has not changed at all."

"You're such a romantic sap," I said with a grin.

"You love it," He said, grinning back.

"I do," I nodded and Kurt let out a little giggle.

Suddenly the smiled vanished from his face and he pulled his head back, staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked alarmed.

"You need to laugh. I haven't heard you laugh in shit, sixty-three years. But if has to be a genuine laugh." He kissed me. "Oh god I _need_ to hear you laugh." He said desperately.

"You're going to have to make me laugh." I said, my face serious. I wanted to let him hear my laugh and I didn't want to make him _make_ me laugh but now that he admitted how desperately he wanted me to laugh, I wasn't going to be able to laugh very easily.

"I have to make you laugh." He repeated. "Remember my senior prom? When Brittany banned hair gel?" He asked. "Remember when we sang 'Big Girls Don't Cry' with Rachel and your speech about your hair after words? About how the 'sheer amount of static electricity in the air would be terrifying'? and how you would 'look like Medusa. It's not funny, I don't want to go!'" I chuckled a little as remembered. And I remember how Kurt and Rachel laughed at me. "And at the hotel, our Anti-Prom, when yeah laid back on the bed and said the right to use hair care products was in the Bill of Rights."

"Oh god," I said with another chuckle.

"And when we decided to go to prom you said that you would just pretend to be a statue if Brittany saw you and you tried to, but Brittany said she could smell the hair gel on you?" And I laughed. A real genuine laugh because Why on earth would I pretend to be a statue? Yeah Britt was a little dim but she could still see the gel in my hair. She probably would have though the statue was wearing hair gel.

Kurt was staring at me, a huge smile on his face and when I stopped laughing he lunged at me and kissed me again.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have heard in sixty years." He mumbled against my lips.

As we were kissing we heard a creak and we both turned to see the gold gates opening. Kurt reached for my hand and squeezed it.

Once the gates were fully open we could see that there were people standing on the other side. Tears came rolling down our cheeks as we made out who was there.

My parents and Cooper.

Burt, Carol and Elizabeth.

The few members of New Directions who made it to Heaven before us.

I looked over at Kurt. "Are you ready?" I asked.

He nodded. "Let's do this." He said.

Hand in hand we walked through the gates and into the arms of our loved ones.

**BAM! DONE!**

***Wipes bow***

**I bawled for this guys. Man, that was hard to write.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this! And thank you so much for taking the time to read and review and favorite! It means the world to me! And if you could just leave one last review I will give you a virtual kiss. **

**Or a hug if that makes you more comfortable.**


End file.
